Chief Moginaian
|anime debut = "To the Promised Resort! Vegeta Takes a Family Trip!" |Race = Moginaian |Address = Planet Mogina |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 778 |FamConnect = }} is the leader of a species of cave dwelling aliens, and the strongest of them. Appearance In his base form, Chief Moginaian is a muscular, yellowish neon green caveman-like alien. He has two sets of arms and two sets of eyes. He wears a caveman tunic with a rugged, furry brown scarf around his neck. On his back, he carries a makeshift hammer, which is a long, thick stick with a heavy stone tied to it. In his Battle mode, his skin tone becomes dark red and he grows bigger and heavier, with his muscle tone becoming even more noticeable. The two fangs on his bottom set of teeth increase in size, sticking out of his mouth. His tunic, which draped over his shoulder in his base state, now only covers his bottom area. The horns on his head increase in size as well, the side horns extending out to the point where they look similar to a bull's horns. He also gains black arm bands above his hands and feet. The claws on his feet become much sharper and longer as well. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga On Planet Mogina, the Moginaians are attempting to attack and kill a Dinosaur in order to use it for food, however the dinosaur easily defeats them. Chief Moginaian then appears and easily takes out the dinosaur in a single hit. As his people carried the dinosaur away, Chief Moginaian is confronted by Whis. Whis talks to Chief Moginaian in his native language and asked him to give him the dinosaur meat as Beerus wanted to eat some of it. Chief Moginaian did not want to give up the meat and so transformed into what Whis referred to as his "Battle Mode", Whis and Leader then prepared to fight, but Beerus - having grown bored with waiting for the meat - arrived and decided to fight Leader himself. Beerus managed to stop all of his attacks with one finger, and then defeated the Moginaian by redirecting his fire breath back at him. After the Chief Moginaian is defeated, Beerus decided he did not want dinosaur meat anymore and casually destroyed the planet, killing Chief Moginaian and wiping out his entire species. Power In his base form, Chief Moginaian manages to easily defeat a massive Dinosaur like creature with one blow from his hammer. The transformation into his Battle Mode produced an aura which gave off electricity. In this mode, Chief Moginaian becomes much stronger, but is still no match for the God of Destruction Beerus and is effortlessly defeated when his own attack is reflected back towards him without even landing a single blow. Techniques and Special Abilities *Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Electric Shock' – In his Battle mode, Chief Moginaian is capable of shooting an arc of lighting from his horn at foes. *'Fire Breath' – Chief Moginaian is capable of breathing a stream of fire from his mouth. Transformation Battle Mode Chief Moginaian possesses the ability to transform into what Whis calls a . In this state, he is much stronger but is no match for Beerus. Equipment *'Stone hammer' – Chief Moginaian carries a large stone hammer for use in combat. Video Game Appearances *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Sōta Arai *English: **Funimation dub: TBA **Bang Zoom! dub: Michael Sorich *Latin American Spanish dub: Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Greek dub: Vasilis Milios Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Chief Moginaian vs. Dinosaur (anime only) *Chief Moginaian (Battle Mode) vs. Beerus (anime only) Trivia *The Battle Mode is also known as the Combat Mode in the official Funimation subtitles. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who have been Erased